On aime tous les deux le noir, mais chacun à sa façon
by Andy-Ryan-Sommet
Summary: Le Gothique arrive dans une nouvelle ville. Il essayera de rester avec ses "amis"... Sans succès... Lui-même le sais, il restera dans le noir...Alors qu'un soir de solitude, il croisa un autre être de la nuit... Encore plus sombre que lui même... Cette personne que tout le monde craint, le Patron. (Yaoi, Lemon, Patron X Gothique Salut Les G33ks)(Le Rating changera surement )


Titre : On aime tous les deux le noir, mais chacun à sa façon...

Auteur : Rosalya

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet

Contenue : Yaoi Patron X Gothique

Note : Comme tous les prologues, il est là, pour planter le décors et d'autre chose dans ce genre ^^"" Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^""""

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **PDV Gothique**

Je suis le petit nouveau dans un groupe gothique de cette nouvelle ville, où je vais surement rester à peine 2-3 mois... Comme toujours...

En tout cas, dans ce groupe, tout le monde porte un surnom. C'est classe, comme sa, je n'aurais pas à dire mon véritable prénom. Que je n'aime pas vraiment par ailleurs... Donc, je me fait surnommer par tout le monde : Le Gothique.

Ils prennent un à un la parole jusqu'où le Chef, pris un air grave, me regarde et dise :

\- Surtout le Gothique, ne vas jamais, au grand dieu, dans les quartier Ouest de la ville !

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, à ton argent, et surtout à ton cul !

\- ... Ouais, ce sont les quartiers chaud de la ville..

\- C'est exact ! Surtout si tu tombe sur Le Patron...

La pièce se fit encore plus silencieuse... Je pris la parole :

\- Qui est Le Patron ?

Ils se regardent entre eux, et Castle dit : Une mauvaise personne... Très mauvaise...

Et Angel pris le relais

\- Un violeur, dealer et tueur à gage...

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et elle continua :

\- Et en ce moment, il y une rumeur qui dit, qu'il vas bientôt ouvrir un bordel...

\- Un-un bordel ?!

\- Oui... Il faut l'éviter absolument ! Et si tu le vois, barre toi en courant !

\- ... Et, il ressemble à quoi ?...

\- Il est habiller de noir... Et surtout, il est le seul à porter une paire de lunette de soleil, même la nuit...

\- ... Bah p*tain...

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire...

Un autre silence nous entoura. Ils sont le visage le sombre. Ce silence, dura environ 5 minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Oli reprenne la parole pour changer de sujet pour oublier cette conversation sur cet individu... Le Patron... Qui est-il vraiment ?...

 **PDV Patron**

\- Alors comme sa on veut essayer de baiser le Patron gamin ?!

Je ricane. Cet imbécile est vraiment trop faible !

\- Tu sais que ta tête vaut cher et que je tiens à ce fric ?! Mais en tout cas, sur le contrat, rien ne stipulais dans quel état tu devais être, quand les demandeurs viendront te chercher !

La peur ce lit dans ses yeux. Sens est presque jouissif ! Surtout comme sa ! Attacher à une chaise, baillionner. Une proie trop simple.

\- Les demandeurs ne seront là que dans quelques heures, autant en profiter à fond gamin ~

Il se met encore plus à chialer ! Que c'est drôle

\- On vas s'marrer gamin ~

Et j'en fit mon jouet pendant les quelques heures...

 _*Ellipse des quelques heures ainsi que de l'échange*_

Enfin, j'ai pu récupérer mon fric ! Et par la même occasion, une bonne partie de baiser avec l'autre imbécile. Bon, je vais aller voir, si il y a pas de petit nouveau dans les entrepos abandonner squatter par des hippies, gothiques et autre trucs dans le même style. Je m'y dirige tranquillement, entrain de fumé une petite clope après avoir été déposer ma valise chez moi.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, je fit le tour, m'arrêtant devant porte des petits entrepos pour entendres les groupes. Oh mon dieu ! P*tain de hippies !Je ne reste même pas, et passe directement mon chemin, et tombe une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, sur celui, deeeeees... Je crois, des gothiques... J'écoute tranquillement une voix féminine parler...

\- Il est habiller de noir... Et surtout, il est le seul à porter une paire de lunette de soleil, même la nuit...

Oooooooooouu ~ Sa parle de moi ~ Alors, il y a bien un petit nouveau ! C'est super ! Fait entendre ta voix mon mignon !

\- ... Bah p*tain...

OH MON DIEU ! CETTE VOIX ! Il faut que je le mette dans mon lit ! Je me sens durcir. Gamin, sa va chauffer pour ton cul ! Mais pour l'instant, je vais te faire venir à moi ! Avec ou sens accord !

Mais d'abord, on vas jouer ensemble gamin ~ Et je parti en direction de mon bordel retrouver Tatiana, avec l'idée bien fixe de péter le cul ace gamin !

* * *

Désolée si le prologue est pas très top, mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront mieux ! Et normalement, il y aura 1 chapitre poster part semaine, sur ce, j'espère que cela vous a plus ^-^ Et faite moi part de toutes vos remarques, que se soit positif ou négatif ! Sa aide tjrs !


End file.
